Regalo di Natale
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Natal pertama mereka; hadiah natal pertama Yamamoto untuk Gokudera.— 8059. Christmas fict yang terlambat lima hari.


Fict natal yang —terlambat amat sangat—buat 8059. = _ =

Well, meski telat, _enjoy it_. Curcol di bawah, dan 'met menikmati~ \^0^/

Summary: Natal pertama mereka; hadiah natal pertama Yamamoto untuk Gokudera. — 8059. _Christmas fict_ yang terlambat lima hari.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_; _TYL setting_; berkemungkinan besar: OOC, abal, maksa, alur kecepetan, dsb.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira**

.

.

.

.

_Regalo di Natale_ **© Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

.

.

.

.

.

Menyarungkan senjatanya—Shigure Kintoki—ke dalam sarung pedang yang selalu dibawanya di punggung, Yamamoto Takeshi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman tanda rasa puas penuh kemenangan akan keberhasilan dirinya menyelesaikan misi yang ditugaskan Tsuna kali ini tepat pada waktu yang telah direncanakannya.

Ya. Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember. Malam natal pertama di usianya yang menginjak angka dua puluh empat tahun, juga malam natal pertamanya setelah resmi mengikat sang _Storm Guardian Vongola_, Gokudera Hayato, menjadi kekasihnya.

Natal. Sebuah event yang seringkali dianggap sakral bagi para pasangan di seluruh dunia. Dan oleh karena alasan di atas, Yamamoto merasa tidak boleh melewatkan natal kali ini begitu saja berlalu tanpa adanya suatu kenangan khusus bagi mereka berdua. Walaupun di tengah kesibukan mereka yang luar biasa dalam menjalani tugas Vongola.

"Nah.." ucap Yamamoto, mengalihkan pandangan kepada para anak buah di belakangnya. "Saya akan melaporkan hasil dari misi ini kepada _Decimo_. Sisanya tolong kalian urus, ya? _Trims_." ujarnya diikuti sebuah senyum khas miliknya yang lantas dijawab dengan anggukan hormat oleh para anak buahnya.

Tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi, sang _Rain Guardian_ segera memacu kendaraannya menuju markas Vongola. Sebelum pulang ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya berdua dengan sang kekasih; sebelum mempersiapkan kejutan natal untuknya. Dengan seukir senyum tak hilang-hilangnya terlukis di bibir.

.

_It was just twelve months ago  
>Since my special wish was made<br>A wish you thought so simple  
>For which a fortune I'd have paid<em>

_._

Kembali ke ruangannya di markas, membuat laporan misi yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan dengan secepat dan sedetil mungkin yang ia bisa. Itulah yang dilakukan Yamamoto Takeshi setibanya di markas. Kini ia berjalan menuju ruangan sang _Vongola Decimo_—Sawada Tsunayoshi, dengan langkah ringan tanpa beban membawa laporan di tangannya.

"Masuk." jawab sebuah suara dari dalam yang diyakininya pasti sebagai suara _boss_-nya, Tsuna, setelah ia mengetuk pintu.

"Yamamoto-_kun_." sambut sang _Decimo_ dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa. Masih menggenggam pulpen di tangannya, juga keberadaan setumpuk dokumen di kiri-kanannya dan laptop yang masih menyala disampingnya sudah cukup menandakan bahwa _boss _Vongola itu masih sangat- sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Yamamoto menundukkan badannya hormat sebagaimana seharusnya seorang bawahan kepada _boss_-nya. Hubungan mereka tetap tidak berubah, tentu saja. Namun meski mereka adalah sahabat, di lingkungan kerja seperti ini Tsuna tetaplah _boss_-nya, dan tentu saja ia amat mengerti akan hal itu.

"_Vongola Decimo_. Saya telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang ditugaskan oleh anda dua hari yang lalu. Berikut ini laporannya."

Tsuna—masih memasang senyum tenang penuh wibawanya. Meski sesaat lalu, senyumnya sempat berubah menjadi senyum getir melihat tebalnya laporan Yamamoto.

"Ya. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Yamamoto-_kun_. Letakkan saja di meja ini. Nanti akan kuperiksa."

Anggukan pelan sebelum memulai tindakannya, Yamamoto menaruh laporan itu di antara tumpukan pekerjaan Tsuna yang menggunung.

"Lalu.. Maaf, Yamamoto. Kau baru saja kembali dari misimu, tetapi.." Tsuna berkata kemudian.

Alis Yamamoto bertaut. "Ya, Tsuna?"

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikan misi ini lagi—besok? Aku tahu ini mendadak. Maaf. Tetapi saat ini semua _Guardian_ sedang tidak ada di tempat. Hibari-_san_, Ryohei-_niisan_, Mukuro, Lambo, juga Gokudera-_kun_ sedang bertugas dalam misi masing-masing. Meskipun sepertinya Gokudera-_kun_ akan kembali malam ini, tetapi misi yang diembannya selama ini adalah misi jangka panjang, dan rasanya aku.. tidak mampu memberikan ini kepada Gokudera-_kun_. Rasanya ia akan terlalu lelah. Jadi bisakah aku mengandalkanmu, Yamamoto?"

Tsuna menyodorkan sebuah laporan lain berupa penugasan misi yang baru. Misi dadakan yang akan diterima lelaki keturunan Jepang tersebut. Yamamoto terpekur beberapa detik memandang laporan itu; kemudian Tsuna. Secara bergantian.

Secara jujur, Yamamoto ingin menolak misi kali ini. Ini malam natal—dan besok Natal. Natal pertamanya di usianya yang ke dua puluh empat. Natal pertama setelah ia resmi mengikat hubungan dengan Gokudera Hayato. Sebuah pesta Natal hangat kejutan untuk sang Kekasih setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan misi panjangnya di Swedia selama sebulan penuh. Sedari tadi ia sudah begitu menantikan, juga merencanakan, pesta Natal kali ini dengan begitu mendetail. Ia ingin memasak masakan Italia untuk Gokudera—ia yakin, Gokudera pasti tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa memasak masakan Italia—juga.. Aah.. Begitu banyak rencana di kepalanya untuk Natal kali ini.

Ia tidak begitu rela membiarkan segala rencana Natal-nya kandas begitu saja karena misi mendadak ini, tetapi..

"Yamamoto-_kun_?" tegur Tsuna. Membawanya kembali ke kenyataan setelah beberapa detik bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Ada apa? Kau keberatan dengan misi ini?"

"Ah.. " Yamamoto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Belum menjawab apa-apa setelahnya, ia memperhatikan Tsuna dalam-dalam. Melihat setumpukan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya.. Dan Tsuna sendiri yang tampak begitu lelah, pantaskah dia menolak misi ini hanya untuk egoismenya semata? Bukankah ia telah bersumpah akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Rain Guardian Vongola_ dengan baik, empat tahun lalu saat dilantik bersama dengan Tsuna dan seluruh _Guardian_ lainnya?

Menutup mata dan berusaha memantapkan hati, Yamamoto akhirnya meraih laporan penugasan misi itu. "Baiklah, Tsuna. Besok, kan?"

"Ya. Tolong, ya, Yamamoto-_kun_. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Menggangguk pelan, Yamamoto kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk pamit dari ruangan kerja Tsuna. "Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, _Decimo_. Besok pagi jam 7, saya pastikan saya telah berangkat menjalani misi ini. Permisi dan selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Yamamoto-_kun_." ucap Tsuna pelan, kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Yamamoto tersenyum simpul melihat Tsuna sebelum akhirnya memutar knop pintu dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan. Menatap lembar penugasan misi. Berusaha untuk sekali lagi memantapkan hati. Detik kemudian ia melangkah keluar markas dengan senyum lebar kembali terkembang di bibirnya. Bertekad untuk tidak membuang waktu dan segera melakukan rencananya semula.

Persiapan Natal pertamanya dengan Gokudera.

.

_And now it's our first Christmas  
>In our first little house<br>But I hope the first of many  
>With my beautiful new spouse<em>

_._

Sang Hujan telah berada di depan pintu apartemennya setelah dua jam lamanya terjebak di antara kemacetan jalan yang sungguh tidak biasa terjadi—Yah, tidak bisa ia salahkan juga sih. Karena ini adalah malam Natal. Toh, Yamamoto yakin banyak orang lain di luar sana yang juga sama seperti dirinya saat ini. Membuat jalanan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru bisa kembali ke rumah secara bersamaan sehingga menyebabkan kemacetan total. Dampaknya, ia baru bisa kembali ke apartemennya saat langit telah semakin gelap dan jarum jam menunjukkan angka sembilan malam.

Mengingat misi yang akan dikerjakannya langsung esok pagi, seharusnya ia memilih segera beristirahat saja. Namun tidak kali ini. Entah kenapa, Yamamoto merasa ia harus melakukannya begitu saja demi sang kekasih.

Ia memasuki apartemennya; menguncinya dari dalam dengan diam saat ia menyadari kehadiran Gokudera di ruangan itu lewat sepatunya yang telah bertengger manis di dalam kotak sepatu.

Kemudian dengan berusaha meminimalisir suara, Yamamoto bergerak menuju kamar. Di tengah cahaya lampu yang masih menerangi ruangan, didapatinya sang Badai telah tertidur. Pulas, bahkan dengan jas yang hanya dilepaskan dasinya masih terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan keletihan yang amat sangat. Dapat ia tebak bahwa misinya di Swedia selama sebulan penuh itu tidaklah mudah sama sekali.

Ia menyingkap helai perak Gokudera dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih. "_Tadaima_, Hayato. Dan, _oyasumi_.."

Menyelimuti Gokudera; melepaskan dasi dan jas lengkap yang masih dipakainya, Yamamoto melangkah menuju dapur.

.

_This year my wish is simpler still  
>On this Christmas day with you<br>May our hearts be always filled with love  
>And the stockings be filled with you<em>

_._

Segaris sinar matahari pagi yang menyelusup dari bingkai jendela di kamar mereka-lah yang membangunkan tidur sang Badai. Mengerang, dan menggosok matanya perlahan. Gokudera Hayato mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dalam sekali gerakan.

Tubuhnya yang lelah serta masih mengalami _jet lag_ seusai perjalanan panjang kemarin membuatnya pusing; matanya serasa berkunang-kunang. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Lima detik berlalu ia gunakan untuk diam dan menenangkan diri di atas ranjang, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang dilanjutkan irisnya memandangi sekeliling kamar apartemennya. Alisnya bertaut menyadari absennya eksistensi yang seharusnya—biasanya, ada di setiap harinya.

"Takeshi..?"

Ia tidak menemukan sang Pendekar Pedang Vongola di sampingnya saat terbangun tadi. Juga bajunya, yang seharusnya sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yamamoto yang begitu dihapalnya—dan terkadang cukup menyebalkan baginya—saat pulang larut: melempar bagian dari jasnya, entah dasi, kemeja, dan sebagainya sembarangan sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk; di sebelahnya.

Dan Gokudera masih jelas mengingat, bahwa saat kepulangannya kemarin Yamamoto Takeshi belum hadir di dalam apartemen.

Merasa janggal, perlahan ia beringsut menuruni ranjang dengan kepala yang cukup berkunang-kunang. Beberapa barang dan dekorasi berwarna dominan merah dan hijau sempat terlihat oleh iris _emerald_-nya, namun tidak begitu ia pedulikan, sampai ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di ruang makan mereka.

"Apa.. Ini..?"

Benik _emerald_-nya membelalak lebar; terpana dengan hadirnya berpiring-piring sajian khas Italia di depan matanya tertata apik di atas meja makan.

Mulai dari _fritatta_, hidangan pasta seperti _Spaghetti con Cozze e Marinara_, sejenis sup seperti _Shrimp Bisque_ beralih ke _calzone_, _polenta_, _risotto_, hingga _Chocolate Zabaglione _sebagai hidangan penutup.

Sederet hidangan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa ia perkirakan dari seorang pria berketurunan Jepang tulen.

Semakin dalam melangkah masuk ke ruangan dapur, ia menemukan puluhan buku resep masakan Italia bertebaran dengan lembar terbuka; hingga terlumur tepung dan sebagainya, panci kotor yang cukup menggunung di tempat seharusnya; dan berbagai kekacauan lainnya yang menggambarkan betapa kacaunya dapur apartemen mereka sekarang.

Seharusnya—biasanya, sang Badai akan jengkel dengan kebiasaan berantakan kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian menelponnya atau sekedar memberi sekedar pesan singkat yang sama sekali tidak singkat tentang bagaimana seharusnya Yamamoto Takeshi lebih rapi, lebih teratur sedikit, dan sebagainya.

Tetapi kali ini, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Atas kekacauan dapur.. oke. Ia harus marah. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa marah melihat semua ini.

Kalender yang tertera di dekat meja makan memperlihatkan tanggal 25—yang baru saja disadarinya sebagai hari Natal dan juga tanggal hari ini—yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah berkali-kali. Menandakan bagaimana sang mantan _ace baseball_ itu begitu bersemangat menyiapkan semua kejutan ini.

"Che. _Ano Yakyuu-baka_.." gerutunya, tanpa mampu menghilangkan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

Kembali menautkan alis matanya saat ia menemukan selembar kartu di meja makan yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan Yamamoto Takeshi.

Buon Natale_, Gokudera Hayato. _

_Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu di Natal pertama kita. Ada misi mendadak yang diberikan Tsuna kemarin. Aku akan berusaha pulang secepatnya. Lalu, aku harap kau senang dengan.._

Ia tidak berminat membaca kelanjutan kalimat itu; lebih memilih 'tuk mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau setelah menemukan kanji namanya dalam _phone book_-nya.

.

.

Dan nada tunggu yang terdengar seperti seharusnya terasa sangat menjengkelkan di telinganya sekarang.

Satu detik; dan Gokudera merapatkan gigi-giginya.

.

Dua detik; dan Gokudera mengepalkan jari-jarinya.

.

Tiga detik; dan Gokudera—

.

"Hayato?" suara dirinya di seberang sana terdengar. Membuat sang Badai mengendurkan gigi dan kepalan jarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ah, iya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah melihat kejutanku di meja makan atau tidak, tapi.. _Buon Natale_, Haya—"

"Aku sudah melihatnya, _baka_. Apa-apaan ini, dapur sangat berantakan seperti ini.." ia akhirnya bersuara. Nada senang terselip dalam ucapan sarkastiknya.

"Ahahaha. Maaf.. Maaf soal itu. Kau bisa biarkan kalau tidak mau membereskannya. Akan kubereskan setelah kembali dari misi. Aku akan pulang secepat yang kubisa. Soalnya waktunya tipis sekali. Tahu-tahu, saat sedang asyik memasak sudah waktunya aku berangkat.." suara kekehan lagi yang ia dengar.

Yah, Yamamoto Takeshi yang dikenalnya memang selalu tertawa, bukan? Namun ia tidak membenci—tidak dapat, tepatnya—tawa itu senantiasa hadir di kehidupannya.

"Che. Tentu saja akan kubereskan. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dapur kita sebegini berantakannya sampai kau kembali. Aku tidak mau dapur kita lebih parah daripada ini."

Cengiran dapat ia duga mendengar suara Yamamoto. "Hehe. Maaf.. Maaf.."

"..."

—Keheningan sesaat.

"Lalu.. Kau menyiapkan masakan Italia? Sejak kapan kau bisa? Kapan kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" cecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Yep. Bagaimana, kau terkejut, Gokudera? Ahaha. Aku baru saja belajar. Kusiapkan itu semua sudah lama sih, tapi semuanya baru kumasak semalam. Kau tahu, aku baru pulang dari markas jam sembilan malam dan langsung memasaknya hingga pagi. Huaah.. Aku benar-benar tidak sempat untuk tidur.."

Gokudera berusaha mencibir sekali lagi. "Che. Salahmu sendiri, _Yakyuu-baka_. Sudah, lakukan misimu dengan baik, sana. Jangan menggagalkan misi yang diberikan _Juudaime_. Ingat itu!"

"Haha. Ya.. ya. Aku tahu.. Aku tahu. Sekali lagi, _buon natale_, Gokudera Hayato."

".._ Buon natale_, _Yakyuu-baka_."

Sambungan telpon diputuskan olehnya. Melihat deretan sajian di hadapannya, lelaki berambut perak itu merasa perlu untuk mengirimkan satu pesan singkat—yang ia pastikan benar-benar singkat kali ini—untuk sang kekasih.

_Jangan sampai tertidur saat menjalankan misi, Yakyuu-baka. Pastikan kau akan pulang cepat sebelum kehabisan seluruh hidangan ini. _

.

.

.

**Owari (?)**

.

.

.

#headbang# A-apa ini? #plak

Completely: Failed. Maksa. Berencana fluffy yang ga fluffy (sepertinya), eksplorasi kurang. Pemilihan kata yang ga pas, ooc(mungkin?), abal, dan segala macam yang lainnya ditambah ini.. Ini.. Telaaaaaat sangaaaattt! #dhuak

Apa-apaan nih, temanya christmas tapi natal udah lewat 5 hari, orz. Lima hari! Harusnya aku bikin fict taun baru aja sih, tapi yah.. Sebenarnya ide ini udah lama di otak. Fluffy, menurut saya (tapi begitu diketik jadi engga fluffy yah, kayanya? TwT) tapi jadi segagal ini.. Huhuhu.. Payah deh. .. TT_TTd

Ngetik fict ini antara niat dan ga niat, sebetulnya. Antara nggebet pgn mencurahkan fluffy 8059 lagi dan ngetik lagi (berhubung setelah mulai kul ga taunya sama sekali ga bisa ngetik lagi. Ga ada waktu, orz.), tapi juga.. Berhubung ini sedang pulang dan ada adikku, aku jadi lebih tergoda(?) menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton, fangirlingan dsb bareng adik aku yang merupakan cs terbesarku saat berotaku ria. Hahaha. #halah.

Dan baru bisa dilanjutin sekarang dengan hasil yang.. begini ini, lagi. #curcol. Pundung. #eh

Mengenai judul, _Regalo di Natale _adalah bahasa Itali dari Christmas Gift.

Mengenai puisi, itu asal comot dari Internet. #ga modal. :P

Mengenai nama makanan, again, itu juga asal comot dari Internet. *Duwewengweng!*

Ahaha. Jadinya aku malah laper ngeliat tu deretan foto dan nama-nama masakan Italia. :D

Mengenai status jadian mereka, err.. Kuharap _readers-tachi _tidak mencocokkannya dengan fict lemon 8059 ku, karena di situ aku menceritakannya mereka udah jadian semenjak SMA.

Euh.. Ehm.. Yasudah. Begitu saja. Semoga ada yang suka fict ini, dan bisa saya harapkan reviewnya? *wink* #bah

Jyaa~~

**-Hana'natsu' Mitsuzaka, 30 Des 2011-**

.


End file.
